swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Orion Station
Nova Orion Station Nova Orion is a space station in Ord Mantell, added in chapter 8. To get to Nova Orion, you will need to launch your ship and hyperspace to Ord Mantell, arriving about 1300m from the station. You will need to fly to under 800m away to use /comm on the station. When you land, you'll be in a hangar. Welcome to Ord Mantell. Firstly, before you pick up any quests, run out the hangar and head right to the second hangar, and launch your ship. Fight some tier 6's and 7's, and get accustomed to it, because you'll be straight into fighting very soon. Quests Land again, and head to maikai in the first hangar, and talk to her. She will give an escort quest in dantooine space. You will only fight one tier 6 here. When you land, she will direct you to Willard, for a promotion to 'mail man'. Once you have been promoted, head to byrec in the hangar where you launch ship. He will give 3 quests, each being rewarded with 50 midlithe crystals. Quest one will be an escort, meeting an NPC and following him. You'll have to kill some tier 6's to protect it. Shouldn't take you more than 5 minutes, even if an NPC aggros you. Quest two is a patrol, fly to waypoints in turn, and at a set point destroy 6 pirates. They are all tier 6, and are easy to kill for two level 8 guns. Quest 3 is a destroy, fly to the waypoints in turn (avoid the tier 9's, there is some less than 500m away from one of the WP). After a set waypoint, you will be told to wait while the target arrives. While waiting, make sure your front shield is full, and your capacitor has alot of energy for shunting, because 6 Pirates will be firing on your front shield at once when he arrives. Bare in mind this mission is timed, although you don't see it. If you take too long, the remaining Pirates will jump out, and you will fail the mission. Promotion Once you are done on these three, you will be told to head to Willard. Do so, and he tells you of a competition, for which he needs 200 crystals. Chances are you will have about 160. You have two options. You can loot 40,which will earn you alot of credits. Or you can head to Willard, go round the back of his room and re-set your career, allowing you to do all 3 missions again, earning 150 crystals(a lot faster). Once done, head to Willard for a promotion to 'Security personel'. Quests You can now head to Dexen (down the elevator, in a room with 2 other people) and pick up another quest. He gives an escort, during which you will be attacked by 4 tier 7 ships. It is advised that you bring countermeasures, as the missiles used are quite powerful. Their missiles can shred a 2400 f/b shield in 2 hits, and their blaster shots are nothing to laugh off either. Rebels can use /iffscrambler to buy a bit of time for cap energy for shunting or when running low.